


I'd Marry You for Your Money in a Minute

by incognitoreylo



Category: Career Day - SNL Sketch, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Ben/Rey, F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Reylo Happy Ending, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex, old man sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoreylo/pseuds/incognitoreylo
Summary: The Rey and Parnassus fic that everyone begged no one to make.Rey becomes Abraham Parnassus’ sugar baby to pay for college. When she meets Ben at the country club a wrench is thrown in her plans.𝐈𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬
Relationships: Abraham H. Parnassus/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 72





	I'd Marry You for Your Money in a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some posts I saw on Twitter. I’m sure the audience for this is limited, but here it is.

Rey sat in the Bursar's office, staring at the ground. The person was still talking, but she could not hear a word of it through the thumping in her head. She had two weeks. Two weeks. Two weeks to full pay her tuition or she would be kicked out. How was she even supposed to come up with that amount of cash?

She had worked at her foster father, Plutt’s bar all summer and barely made enough to eat. Financial aid, not happening. Plutt refused to complete his portion of the financial aid paperwork. She was going to have to become a stripper or an escort, then come back next semester. That was the only solution at this point.

She got up from her seat and walked out, not even sure if the employee was done talking. She meandered back to her apartment that she shared with Rose, Finn, and Poe. When she got home she told them what happened and they kept her supplied with a steady stream of ice cream.

It was Poe who came up with the idea. “You could get a sugar daddy!”

Rose and Finn looked at him with disgust, but Rey just shoveled another scoop of ice cream in her mouth and hummed. She had not thought about being a sugar baby. It was probably a lot better than being a stripper or an escort. At least it was only for one man.

“I’m not sure Poe. Am I even hot enough? Aren’t those girls supposed to have the PlayBoy model look?”

“Shut up Rey you are hot! How about I make the profile for you and we will see what happens.”

“Ok, ok. Fine.” Rey polished off the last of the ice cream and flopped over on the couch.

+++++

“Ohhh Rey! I have another sugar daddy for you!” Poe had come waltzing into Rey’s room without so much as a knock. She buried herself further in her blankets and moaned.

“Not again Poe! The last ones were all creeps or didn’t want to give me enough money.”

“Rey, baby. This one is loaded and I fact checked him. Only issue is the age gap. But I mean, who cares about that. Suck some old dick, get a bag of cash, pay for school. Easy!” Poe wiped his hands together nonchalantly.

“What do you mean by an age gap Poe?”

“This man is stinkin’ rich Rey. You should not be concerning yourself with the age difference.”

“Tell me Poe or I swear to God.”

“He’s like 80. Who cares though. You could totally marry him and when he dies in a few years you get all that money! Come on Rey! You deserve a boat load of money.”

Rey made a fake vomiting noise and glared at him. “Fuck no!”

“Rey, have you heard of the Parnassus family?” Poe looked at Rey with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Rey shot straight up in bed. “You mean like the oil family? Like the second richest man in the world behind that Smile Co asshole?”

“Yup.” Poe popped the p and smirked as he said it.

“Okay fine, set it up.”

  
+++++

It was cold and Rey was in a microscopic, sleeveless dress with her breasts nearly hanging out. A jacket would’ve been a smart idea, but it was too late for that.

Rey walked into the restaurant and was greeted by a brunette hostess who looked like she should be a model. “I’m here to meet a Mr. Parnassus.” The hostess looked Rey up and down before pursing her lips, leading her up the stairs, and into a private room. Rey couldn’t help but feel judged as the hostess silently directed her to a booth in the back of the room.

Rey slid into the booth and looked up at the man across from her.

“Hello young lady. You must be Rey. I am Abraham Parnassus.”

“Hello Mr. Parnassus. It is so nice to meet you.” Rey smiled and arranged her hair.

“Let us skip the pleasantries my dear. I am a businessman, so let's get down to business.” Rey tried not to gape at him before nodding curtly. “Yes, Sir.”

“On that topic I would like to be addressed as Sir or Mr. Parnassus. In sexual encounters it will be Daddy. Any other names used will result in a switch punishment. Understood?”

“Yes.” Rey gulped. “I mean yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. Now I will pay your school tuition every semester while we share each other’s company. I will also pay your rent and provide $10,000 a month.” Rey’s drink shot through her nose as she held back a cough. She quickly wiped the mess away before looking back at him.

“Mr., I mean Sir that is way too much. I cannot accept that.” He glared down at her.

“Foolishness. $10,000 is indeed slightly above average, but it is not outlandish. I have been informed the average for this area is $8,000 a month. However, I will be expecting a lot from you and your allowance will reflect that. Do you understand?”

Rey tried to control her breathing and looked back up at him, steadying herself. “Yes, Sir.”

“Now on to my expectations. I will have you stay with me Friday after your classes through Sunday. I may call on you during the week, but I will never interfere with your classes. I do not mind if you see other men, but I will not see other women. I simply do not have the time or energy to maintain multiple women anymore. I would like you clean and shaven at all times, I have a salon that I can arrange a weekly appointment for such needs. There also may be events I need to attend with you, I will pay you and provide appropriate clothing. Does this all sound reasonable to you so far?”

“Yes, Sir.” Rey was sitting stick straight at this point, her brain trying to process this turn of events.

“Lastly, I do expect you to maintain a sexual relationship with me. I am a man of many needs and proclivities. Through modern medicine I am able to maintain the libido of a young man. Are you ok with these terms?”

“Yes, Sir.” Abraham Parnassus looked at her and nodded. “Okay, my lawyers will send a contract to your address. Once it is signed I will contact you to make arrangements.”

With that Mr Parnassus stood up, grabbed his cane, and left the restaurant. Rey was left stunned in her seat.

  
+++++

A week ago contracts were signed, arrangements were made, and packages sent to her home. Rey was now sitting on an oversized bed in the middle of an oversized room in a mansion. She pulled at the lace of her bra, adjusting it to lay perfectly across her breasts.

Mr. Parnassus had sent her several sets of lingerie, but this pair in particular had a note instructing her to wear it on their first meeting. It was black lace. The cups and panties were see through. The panties were a thong that showed off her toned ass. The matching garters and stockings highlighted her muscular legs. She looked hot, she had to admit that.

The bed was plush and surrounded by a canopy. She felt like a princess from those fairytales she read as a child. Her hair had been freshly styled and nearly all the hair from her body waxed off.

Mr. Parnassus walked in as she was admiring herself in the mirror across the bed. “Okay now young lady, I took the pill about 30 minutes ago and my cock is stiff as a board. Now I want you to get down here on your knees and suck on it.”

“Ok.” Rey said as she slid off the bed. All she could think about was how she was about to have this old man’s dick in her mouth.

“Now Rey, what did I say you were to call me during intercourse? I will give you one warning. Any further infractions will lead to punishment.”

“Umm, oh, yes Daddy.”

“Good girl. Now get to work.” He pet her hair as she knelt in front of him. Rey felt herself grow wetter with the praise.

Rey ran her hand over the large bulge in his pants. She undid his belt and buttons, slowly pulling his cock out. When she had pulled it out completely it nearly smacked her in the face. This had to have been the largest penis she had ever seen in her entire life. It was nearly the length and thickness of her forearm. The veins were prominent and pulsing.

“Don’t just sit there gawking girl!”

Rey looked up at him through hooded eyes and began to lick up and down his substantial length. She ran her tongue from the base to the tip before swirling it around the head. Once it was wet enough she took it into her mouth. It was so wide that she struggled to keep her teeth covered. The old man must have sensed that this was the issue because he patted her cheek and said, “Don’t worry about your teeth girl, just keep going.”

Rey began alternating between sucking and bobbing her head up and down. She used her hand to pump the parts she was unable to get down her throat. She attempted to deep throat him, but it was just too large. She gagged around him before resuming her bobbing and sucking. Every so often she would try to get as much down her throat as possible before gagging. She had just taken him down her throat and was attempting to hold him there to make herself adjust to the intrusion when his hand slid into her hair. He gripped at a punishing level before he pulled her off. Rey looked up at him and gasped for breath.

“Take off your panties. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Do it now.”

“Yes Daddy.” Rey promptly stood up and removed her panties. She climbed on the bed on her hands and knees. Once she was in position she wiggled her ass back and forth a bit, trying to tease him. He smacked her hard on the ass causing her to whimper. His hand began caressing her cheeks and moving to her wet center.

“Look how wet you are, girl. Are you Daddy’s little slut? Horny for this old man’s cock?” His finger began teasing her outer edges, just barely dipping in.

“Yes Daddy. I am your little slut. Please fuck me with that huge old man cock.”

“What a good girl. You are so good at sucking cock, I wonder how tight that little pussy of yours is.” With this he began pumping his index and middle finger into her while his thumb strummed her clit. Rey rocked back onto his fingers, moaning loudly. A blissed out stream of yes daddy, please, more, fuck me daddy falling from her lips.

He pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with her entrance. “Fuck yourself on my cock Little One. Be a good little whore for Daddy.”

Rey slowly eased back until she felt the tip breach her entrance. Her pussy sucked him in and clenched around the head of his cock. She continued to ease back until his whole length was seated inside her. She had never felt so full. The girth alone was causing a small stinging sensation and the length was a little uncomfortable against her cervix.

Once she was adjusted she began to move back and forth. Her cries grew louder and louder with each stroke. “Daddy please fuck me. Please give it to me. I want to be your good girl.”

The old man gripped her hips and began thrusting into her. “You are a good girl. Your pussy is so tight and wet. You just want to be fucked do you Little One?”

“Yesss Daddy, please.” With this he rammed into her. She fell forward to her elbows from the sheer force of it. The comforter now muffled her screams of pleasure. A hand moved to her hair and yanked her head back to an uncomfortable position, but she couldn’t have cared less.

“I’m going to fill your belly with my festering seed. I am going to make this belly nice and round with my offspring. Do you want that little whore? Do you want to be bred by an old man? Produce an heir to the Parnassus fortune?”

“Yes Daddy! Yes I want it. Please, please fill me with your seed!”

With that she felt him plunge into her and hold her hips flush to him. She felt his cock twitch and pulse as he pumped her full of his hot come. She felt full of him. Full of his cock. Full of his spend.

When her brain began to clear of the pleasure induced fog she didn’t feel repulsed or regret. She just felt horny for more.

When she looked over her shoulder she saw that his cock was still standing straight up. “If you just give me a few more minutes we can go again.”

“Oh yes please Daddy. I would love that.”


End file.
